Batman: The Caped Crusade/Story Mode
This is a page for the unabridged script of Batman: The Caped Crusade's Story Mode. Chapter 1: The Falling City It's a dark night. Rain is falling. A police car rests by a sidewalk. The police officer inserts a coin into the parking meter and enters the building beside him, a small drug store. He takes a seat at a table and picks up a menu. He hears a noise outside and turns around, seeing a dark figure pass by. :Officer: (into radio) Jim, just saw something. One man, armed. Looked kinda vicious. :Commissioner Gordon: (over radio) Don't worry, it'll be taken care of. The scene switches over to Commissioner Gordon, who is standing on top of a building. He turns on a large light and aims it at a nearby tower. It's the Bat-Signal. Gordon looks at the tower. :Commissioner Gordon: Something's going down tonight. Hopefully, you'll prevent whatever that is. Gordon leaves the scene. It switches to a dark alleyway. Rain continues to fall, and lightning strikes. A dark figure with a gun walks into the alley. Figures of a man, woman, and child walk out of a nearby building, laughing happily. They notice the man with the gun, who is pointing it at them. The woman screams, and he fires. Batman drops down from above as the bullet is in midair, and all four of the shadowy figures fade away like dust. He leaves the alleyway and sees a heavily scarred man. :Batman: Victor. Victor Zsasz turns around, knife in hand. :Zsasz: Oh, hello, Batman. I wasn't quite expecting to see you again. Victor laughs quietly. Batman grabs him by the arms and holds him against a wall. :Zsasz: Now, now, you know we don't have to do this. It's not like I've ever done anything to you. Batman punches Zsasz. :Batman: That's a lie. Every one of those cuts in your skin is enough proof. I'm only here to stop you from making another one. :Zsasz: Wow, Batman, you shouldn't take things so personally. Hey, what do you say you let me down, and I don't kill anybody for, say, fifteen minutes? Do we have a deal? Batman punches again. :Zsasz: Oh, alright, I see how it is. How about ten? :Batman: I'm not letting you go anywhere, Zsasz. :Zsasz: Oh, whatever. It doesn't matter. I'll cut myself on your behalf one of these days. Batman begins another punch, but he's interrupted by a police officer. :Officer: Both of you, freeze! Batman stands still. :Officer: Drop him. Now! Batman slams Zsasz onto the ground and fires his Batclaw upwards. The officer aims his gun towards Batman, but can't see him above. While he's not looking, Zsasz gets up with his knife. :Officer: Drop the weapon! :Zsasz: I don't think I really– A Batarang hits Victor's knife out of his hand. :Zsasz: Want to. Zsasz puts his hands up. The police officer comes closer, and Zsasz punches him, knocking him to the ground. He grabs his knife and starts running. Batman drops down and begins to chase him. ---- TBA Chapter 2: Lethal Stitches Chapter 3: The Building Blocks Chapter 4: Unforgiving Decisions Chapter 5: Solar Eclipse Chapter 6: Crossing Out Chapter 7: Torn Away Chapter 8: Worlds of Corruption Chapter 9: An Endless Crusade Chapter 10: Hemophobia Category:Story Modes Category:Fan Fiction Category:Stories Category:Transcript